Vices & Virtues
by MadameViolet
Summary: [I'm about to re-write the story, as I got some inspiration for a major change! So stay tuned!] Vanessa, Queen of Albion, has finally began to settle down after the battle with The Crawler. But when her brother brings dark, life-changing news that disrupts her values and love life, how will she be able to continue as the pure-hearted queen Albion knows?
1. The Ballad of Mona Lisa

**Author's Note: First off, thanks for reading this! It is the first time I have ever shared my writing with others. The story name, as well as the chapter names, are from Panic! at the Disco. They're an amazing band...so go check them out. ;) The reason I chose to use their song titles w/ bits of lyrics is because the whole reason I began writing this is because of their song "Trade Mistakes." When I heard it, the content that will be in that chapter played in my head, so that chapter will be special. Not sure if this will end up being T or M, but I went with M to be safe. So, leave me feedback and ideas! **

**All Fable content belongs to Lionhead. All Panic! at the Disco album titles/song titles/lyrics belong to the band and thier record label. I do not own any of these, I just wrote the storyline for this fanfic. Violet, out. xx**

* * *

><p>1. The Ballad of Mona Lisa<p>

_"A lonely speaker in a conversation, her words are swimming through his ears again. There's nothing wrong with just a taste of what you paid for."_

Albion was in an uproar. But for once, the cause was not an upcoming attack or a revolution against the monarchy, rather than a celebratory occasion. The Queen of Albion, Vanessa, was reaching her twenty-first year, and this called for a holiday of momentous proportions for not only the young royal, but for all of her subjects as well. Queen Vanessa was not one to attend such large parties, but after the insistence of her ladies in waiting and others close to her, she gave in, allowing a ball to be thrown in honour of her birthday.

It had only been a year since the defeat of The Crawler, casting the darkness out of Albion forever. The young Hero Queen had quickly gone from being a pampered princess to the strong, independent woman she was now. Her brother's tyrannical rule had forced her to turn her back to him and side with Albion's citizens, starting an organized rebellion. After months of gathering supporters and truly discovering her Hero skills, Vanessa stormed Bowerstone Castle and took the throne from her elder brother Logan. But Vanessa never really blamed Logan. Her anger was simply heat of the moment, furious at him for causing his subjects so much harm. He was her only living family, however, and she came to forgive him, even sparing his life from execution. The Queen spent the first year of her rule putting her kingdom back in order as well as preparing an army to defend Albion against the oncoming Crawler. Sure enough, the battle ensued, and Queen Vanessa managed to kill The Crawler herself, even if she had to slay her childhood mentor and friend, Sir Walter Beck.

A year after The Crawler's defeat, Albion was finally at peace. Queen Vanessa had spent the calm time by finally taking time to rest. She visited her outlying provinces such as Aurora and Driftwood, being sure all her citizens were satisfied. Working with her beloved brother at her side, Vanessa had created a picture-perfect life for the majority of her citizens, allowing for the exception of those in Bowerstone Industrial, whom she had very little control over. Indeed, the Queen controlled all of her citizens, but under her brother's rule, all of Bowerstone Industrial had been handed over to Reaver to control. Reaver was no ordinary businessman. He was a notorious killer and playboy, infamous for his scandalous ventures with men and women throughout Albion as well as the cold-blooded nature of his factories and sweatshops. As much as the Queen despised the man, there was little she could do to change the working conditions in his factories. There had been many heated conversations between the two, all of which normally ended in vicious death threats from both sides.

But the past was the past, and the Queen of Albion had other concerns now. She had assumed the throne at a young age, and her twenty-first birthday truly symbolized her becoming an adult. She wanted little to do with the ball, however. The Queen fancied private time with those she loved over boisterous, elaborate parties. Queen Vanessa tried to make the ball as low-key as possible, although the planners had blatantly worked to do otherwise. By the day of the ball, the Queen's actual date of birth, it seemed the only thing Albion's citizens cared about was her party. The nobles and other guests were already arriving at the castle, ready to drink much and be merry. Even the common folk and poor in Bowerstone Market and other provinces farther from the castle were celebrating. Families were feasting, dancing in the streets, all sorts of exciting activities were taking place. It seemed everyone except for the Queen was rejoicing for her birthday.

Queen Vanessa was sitting on her throne, quietly observing the party happening in front of her. One pale ivory hand toyed with her light chestnut hair, while the other daintily held a goblet of red wine, which she had barely touched. She hadn't seen a single person she knew personally. Page had wished her queen a splendid birthday earlier that day, claiming that the ball was simply not her scene. Jasper was assuming his post in the Sanctuary. Ben Finn was undoubtedly late—the poor soldier probably could not even arrive on time for his own birth. And Logan was yet to be spotted by his sister.

The string players played bright music, while the guests danced and drank heavily. Vanessa couldn't decide whether to smirk or scowl at her drunken guests. Every few moments, one would muster up the gut to approach her, most of the time to mumble what was probably meant to be birthday wishes. She went to take another sip of her wine, but the smell halted her lips. The Queen was no fan of alcohol. She was a symbol of purity, and alcohol would not taint that. She sat the golden goblet down on the ground and let her mind wander.

What would her mother, the Old Hero Queen, be doing if she were still alive? No doubt, Vanessa's party would be even more extravagant. Oh how her mother had loved to spoil her. Vanessa had come to the conclusion that she and Logan were pampered so much by their mother because she was rarely in the Castle. With her constant adventuring, the children became accustomed to missing their mother, and their bond with each other grew stronger. As Vanessa began to drift away into her memories of her childhood spent playing with Logan in the castle gardens, a figure walked into the throne room, bringing a distinct aura with him.

Even from many meters away, Vanessa knew who it was. Who else would still be decorated in his old purple King's suit? Logan calmly walked through the doorway, greeting only those who spoke first to him. He was still highly disregarded by Albion's subjects. His eyes set on Vanessa's, both of them had the same chocolate eyes as their mother. The Queen allowed a smile to creep onto her cherry red lips as she rose from her seat and began to step down the small stairs to the main floor. She gently picked up the skirt of her magnificent blue and gold dress, gracefully striding toward her brother. The intoxicated crowd watched her with careful eyes, for it was the first moves the Queen had made in the hour the party had been taking place.

When the two royal siblings met in the middle of the throne room, Logan bowed as Vanessa curtsied. When the two rose, Logan spoke.

"Happy birthday, my Queen,"His voice no longer held the cold tone it had while he was King, but now it had returned to the calm, cool voice Vanessa had always known.

"Come now, Logan, there is no need for such formality. I am your own flesh and blood, your own sister." Vanessa laughed lightly, her soft voice carrying through the room.

"I know this, dear sister, however you are a woman now, and I intend to treat you like one, rather than the small sibling I have always thought of you as."

"Pray tell, Logan, why did you attend tonight, and so late at that? I presumed you would rather skip such a formal social gathering." It was no secret that Logan, like his sister, preferred to be left alone in his quarters.

"It is a momentous night for you, of course I would attend. I hope you will excuse my lack of punctuality…and speaking of lack of punctuality-"

Logan's eyes shifted to a man entering the room. The scruffy blonde soldier, still in his uniform, was making his way to the two of them. His sky blue eyes flicked to the drinks table, then flicked back. Vanessa knew of his alcoholic past, and he was doing well to recover.

"My Queen," The man bowed low and came up smiling big at Vanessa. His smile shrunk slightly as he nodded to Logan. The two were now on good terms, although Logan had publicly executed one of the man's closest friends.

"Ben Finn, I feared you would not make it," Vanessa grinned as she teased the soldier. The two no doubt had a strong bond. Logan held up a hand and turned away, leaving the two friends alone to speak. He walked off and disappeared into the crowd of guests.

"Be assured, Your Majesty, I would not miss this night for anything," Ben's eyes sparkled and gave Vanessa a knowing look. Sometimes she wished he would call her by her name, but she knew he felt as if he owed her this respect. Just looking at him, his shy smile, the slight humour in his eyes, and his hands messing in his hair, it made Vanessa feel at home. She wanted to fall into his arms, let him embrace her, but she knew all too well that royalty was not allowed such casual interactions.

There was no doubt something special between the Queen and the soldier. The two had always been close comrades, but it seemed there was something more beginning to bud. All Vanessa knew was that he made her feel truly safe, as if she wasn't the Queen, as if she was just another young woman. Even though she was not invested in the ball herself, it meant a great deal to her that Benn would show up for her. Vanessa held her excitement in, and let it show on her face. She simply stood, smiling at Ben, her cheeks slightly turning pink.

"Would you care to dance?"Ben held out his hand as the band began to play a waltz. But just as Vanessa went to accept his gesture, something caught her eye from across the room. There was an empty space where only two people were standing, clearly attempting to speak privately. This would not have concerned Vanessa, if she hadn't seen the sharp glare she was receiving from the two men. The man glaring at her was none other than Logan, and it was unmistakable who he was speaking with.

The infamous Reaver.

His back was turned to her, but she knew it was him. His long white coat, lined with black fur, his large black top hat, his slender cane, they were staples of the tycoon's wardrobe. Vanessa had partitioned for the man to be excluded from the ball invitations, but her flirtatious ladies in waiting begged otherwise. Vanessa saw no redeeming qualities in the man, and she had watched him all night as he drank and flirted with dozens of young girls.

Ben was watching her face, confused. She would do anything to spend this night dancing with Ben, but she could tell that her brother was trying to get her attention. Something serious was going on, and he was concerned.

"Oh Ben, I must go speak with Logan. It seems something is…troubling him," The Queen turned her face to Ben to explain. Ben looked over her shoulder to Logan and Reaver, Logan was still watching Vanessa as he spoke.

"Logan's with Reaver. I don't like this. That man's no good, he is. You be careful."

"Relax, Ben. Logan is over there. It is merely a conversation, and whatever problem is arising between the two, I can intervene to help them solve it."

Ben remained tense, but his gaze moved to meet Vanessa's eyes. "I suppose you're right. I dunno, though. There's just something dodgy about that man."

"Believe me, Ben, I can handle myself. I always do. I shall come find you in a few moments to take you up on your dancing offer," Vanessa shot Ben a coy smile, touching his arm. After a brief silent moment between the two, she turned and walked toward her brother.

As she neared the two, Logan hushed Reaver, cutting off their conversation. Logan was sweating profusely, and for the first time in a while, he looked nervous, even scared. Reaver, however, looked as flamboyant and cheerful as usual.

"Good evening Reaver,"Vanessa faked a happy tone.

"Ah, good _even_ing, Your Majesty. And might I say, 'happy birthday' as well, my dear," Reaver's lips formed a devilish smile, and the young, beautiful Queen felt his eyes straying from her face. She quickly turned her body to face her brother.

"Logan-"

"Please come with me, sister," Logan blurted, a cold tone in his voice. He swallowed hard, making his Adam 's apple bob painfully. Logan took his sister by the hand and briskly walked from the throne room, not bothering to say farewell to Reaver. He led Vanessa around the celestial blue hallways, until they reached the war room. Why was she being brought here? This room was only used for conversations of extremely serious matters. Vanessa knew there was indeed something wrong with her sibling. And she could bet all of the gold in the kingdom's treasury that it had to deal with Reaver.


	2. Do You Know What I'm Seeing

**Author's Note: Well, here's the next chapter, and I know its a lot shorter, but I think the content sounded better this way rather than forcing it into either the previous or following chapter. This is where the main storyline starts to be revealed, so I hope you enjoy it. :)**

**All Fable content is owned by Lionhead. All Panic! at the Disco album titles/song titles/lyrics are owned by the band and their record label. Violet, out. 3**

* * *

><p>2. Do You Know What I'm Seeing<p>

_"I know its mad, but if I go to Hell will you come with me or just leave? I know its mad, but if the world were ending would you kiss me or just leave me?"_

"Logan, pray tell, just what is the meaning behind all of this?" Vanessa and her brother were now standing alone in the war room. She was not only confused, but slightly worried. Her brother was now turned away from her, hands clasped behind his back, pacing back and forth. He was jittery, which was abnormal for the former King.

After allowing Logan to pace for a few moments, Vanessa had had enough. "Logan!"

He automatically turned to face his sister, his eyes clouded and troubled. He walked toward her, his lips slightly parted and shaking.

"Vanessa, please sit down, I have some very…_important_ matters to discuss with you," Logan touched his sister's shoulder, lightly pushing her to sit on a cushioned bench.

"Brother, what's wrong? I saw you speaking with Reaver, and I-"Logan waved a hand in front of him to stop her.

"I…I have to tell you something. Something highly serious and I regret having to explain all of this to you. You have no idea, Sister, how much I wish I did not have to tell you this," Logan began pacing in front of the young Queen. Vanessa sat, her doe eyes wide as she gawked at her brother. Before Vanessa could speak again, Logan continued.

"A few years ago, when I first assumed the throne…I was twenty years old, the same age you were when you became Queen. I, obviously, was not as capable of a leader as you have come to be…else this whole ordeal would not be taking place," Vanessa could tell that Logan was having great difficulty getting his words out, but her brother had always been gifted in the ability to cover up his emotions and make people believe he felt otherwise.

"Our father had been dead for a few years already, and when Mother passed, I was thrust onto the throne. I didn't want to be King, especially not at such a young age. I had always figured that when Mother grew very old and weary, I would be a well-aged man, prepared to accept the role of King. But when I was suddenly forced to go from being the adventurous young man I was to being a forceful leader…I didn't know how to control myself.

"I was still grieving over our mother's death, still trying to raise you, and trying to adjust to the throne. You were still a fifteen year old girl, trying to find yourself, and I had to act as your guardian…I did everything I could for the kingdom in order to protect _you_. But not even a fortnight after my coronation, I got word I needed to travel to Aurora. I hadn't even heard of the place, but sure enough, I made the trip, secretly of course.

"When I arrived, a group of Aurora's leaders frantically greeted me, telling me of The Darkness. It was already creeping into their city, on its way to Albion. I had never been so terrified in my life. Here I was, an irresponsible young man, sweet Avo, mentally I was still a boy. I knew not what to do. Upon my return, I told very few people what I had learned in Aurora. My entire kingdom was doomed. I had almost come to terms with it, until I got a visit from Theresa, the blind prophet."

Vanessa's eyes widened in disbelief. She thought only Heroes could be visited by Theresa. Logan did possess Hero blood, due to his Mother, but he did not have any of the qualities Vanessa had. He was no more skilled with a sword than a casual soldier. His aim with a firearm was mediocre at best. And his command of Will was nonexistent.

"I knew she had visited Mother, and upon her arrival, I assumed I was, in fact, a Hero. Before I could even question it, she told me otherwise, that I was not a Hero, but she had important information I had to hear. She confirmed the attack on Albion from The Darkness, and told me to use whatever means possible to prevent it. She said…she said no matter what, I had to save you, my sister. Then I knew it, I knew that you were a Hero, though she would not confirm it. She merely gave me a harsh wake-up call. If I didn't somehow find a way to prevent The Darkness from reaching Albion, every single citizen would die, including you and me."

Logan took a moment and paused, pinching the space between his eyebrows as he composed himself. Vanessa couldn't speak. She had no idea The Darkness had been a threat for so long, that Albion came so close to destruction. It shook her up.

"So…so I did the only thing I could do. I didn't want Albion to panic…I didn't want them to know about the oncoming attack. So I struck a deal with the Aurorans. They were a large, strong population, willing to militarize and become an army to fight The Darkness back to where it came from. It would not destroy it forever, but it would buy time to prepare for another attack. But I needed money, and lots of it. I had very few days to get weapons to Aurora and pay them greatly to give their lives. I had no idea how to earn millions of dollars in such a short amount of time…I did the only thing I could," Logan paused again, staring at the floor, sweat dampening his dark hair.

"I called for Reaver to come to the Castle. At this point, I barely knew the man…but I did know he had money," there were long breaks between each statement as Logan spoke. "I met with him, and confessed the upcoming attack. He was the first person I told, and in retrospect I should have controlled my nerves better. I was a nervous wreck at the time, counting the hours until my death. But when I told Reaver about The Darkness…he was unfazed.

"I remember it clearly. He laughed, and patted me on the back. 'Dear boy, of _course_ I will aid you!' He was all-too-eager to give me the money. One thing I knew about him was that he was undyingly selfish. There was no way he would give me that money without a steep price."

Vanessa had an eerie feeling. She knew in her gut that Logan had given up something great to Reaver in order to save his kingdom…but what? The Queen knew her brother would have done anything to protect her, and it frightened her to think of what he might have suffered in order to ensure Albion's safety.

"Vanessa, I…he…he's an evil man. He's cruel and sadistic…and he knows how to trick people into doing his wishes. I wish I could have done anything else…but if I had, neither one of us would be here alive today. He wanted one thing, and one thing only. The one thing I refused time and time again to give him," Logan had been looking at the floor as he paced, but now he turned and looked Vanessa deep into her eyes. He looked older to her now, the pain on his face seemed to add a few years to her brother. It looked as if he was even fighting back tears, and his expression was one of extreme sorrow and regret. He trembled slightly, but Vanessa spoke out first.

"Logan…what is it? What did he ask from you? I am your sister, and I can help avenge this ordeal," She watched her brother closely, then he spoke, his voice firm but by no means calm.

"You."


	3. Lying is the Most Fun A Girl Can Have

**Author's Note: ****Well, this was an exciting, yet challenging chapter to write. I really wanted to show the different sides to the royal siblings, without taking them out of character...you'll see as you read it. Enjoy. 3**

****All Fable content belongs to Lionhead. All Panic! at the Disco album titles/song titles/lyrics belong to the band and thier record label. I do not own any of these, I just wrote the storyline for this fanfic. Violet, out. xx****

* * *

><p>3. Lying is the Most Fun A Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off<p>

"_Then I think of what you did, and how I hope to God it was worth it. When the lights are dim and your heart is racing as your fingers touch your skin." _

A silent moment passed as the siblings stared into each other's eyes. Vanessa had no idea what to say, simply because she did not understand what he meant. She was a human, not a material object, so what did he mean? Logan shed a single tear that dripped down his pale skin.

"I…I'm not quite sure I understand," Vanessa spoke softly.

Logan took his eyes off of her, looking around the room. Finally, he spoke.

"Sister…he gave me the money in return for you. You will be turned over to him. It seems…it seems…he wants you as his mistress…and possibly…his wife."

Without a second's hesitation, Vanessa had sprung from her seat and had pushed Logan against a wall, her sword drawn and pressed to his neck. Her face was hot, her skin beginning to burn as it became red. Her blood boiled, her eyes narrowed, and she felt nothing but pure rage. Logan was not fighting back, he still had the same sorrowful expression on his face, this time with fear as well. A few tears pooled in his eyes, but he was strong, and fought to suppress them.

"HOW COULD YOU? LOGAN, HOW DARE YOU DO SUCH A THING! I SHOULD KILL YOU RIGHT NOW! YOU'RE A TRAITOR TO ALBION!" Vanessa shouted as loud as her voice would allow, making her throat hurt. She didn't care if anyone were to hear, she had never felt so angry, so betrayed, in all her life.

"I know. Dear Avo, I know. I deserve for you to kill me right now. If you were to slit my throat, I would surely support your decision. The ghosts of Mother and Father would forgive you…what I've done is too despicable. I do not deserve to live while I've traded away your life."

"You traded away my life, my freedom, and possibly the crown, to Reaver? All of Albion knows he is the most vile man in the country! I would rather die than be near him! Logan, you know very well what he wants, and you easily gave that away to him? YOU'RE NO BROTHER OF MINE!" Vanessa had tears streaming down her face, her hands still steadily holding her shining sword. The blade was pressed to Logan's neck, but she was careful to not draw blood, not yet. Her anger was strong, and in this moment she felt no love or connection to her brother. He had betrayed her.

"Vanessa, please, let me explain. I-I know what I did was wrong, why else would this pain me so much to tell you? But I did not do it without good reason. Please, sister. For betraying you this way, I do deserve to die by your sword, but not without an explanation," Logan's dark eyes pierced hers, begging her to listen to him. He was strong, and rarely showed his emotions. Vanessa knew he must be dead serious to be acting this way.

The Queen's hand trembled slightly, and she lowered her sword, backing away from her brother. She could no longer look him in the eye, and she turned away from him. She shot a small ball of electric fire from her hand toward a vase across the room. Her power of Will was extraordinary, and she used her magic to let out some of her rage. After a moment of heavy breathing, Vanessa rubbed her forehead, and spoke to her brother without looking up.

"Speak."

"Vanessa, my sister, if you think this decision was easy for me, you are gravely mistaken. I refused him, and threatened his life, but the man reminded me that without him, all of Albion would perish. That thought crippled me. I had been king for only a handful of weeks, and all my people would die because I refused his offer."

Logan paused, allowing Vanessa a moment to let out any protests, but none came. Although he could not see her face, he could tell she was listening intently. She was a kind Queen, and not one to stifle one's words. She would listen, but after that, Logan had no idea what she might do.

"I tried to weigh the choices in my head," he continued. "Would your temporary freedom be worth your ultimate death, not including the deaths of the six million Albion citizens? Sister, it tortured me to have to make that decision, but I saved your life."

"If I'm to be with Reaver, I might as well be dead." Vanessa's voice was low, but strong. She was not as good at hiding her feelings as her brother was, but she was trying hard.

"My Queen, Sister, please try to see it from my point of view. I was young, trying to protect you as best I could. I couldn't let you die. To look at the faces of Jasper, Walter, and every helpless citizen and know they would surely die…it was unbearable. When you visited Aurora and saw The Darkness for the first time, didn't you decide to use all means to save Albion?

"That's what I was doing. I was willing to do anything to save my Albion, and it seemed every decision I made was wrong…except that one. Indeed it will take you away from me, but you're strong. You're a Hero, after all. I know you will not allow any advances from Reaver, but to be honest, that is not the part I'm worried about."

Vanessa thought for a moment. Perhaps her brother had made the right decision after all. He saved her life, as well as the lives of her people.

"Vanessa, when I signed the contract with Reaver, I was King. I never thought I would give up the crown to you. I had no idea what you were capable of, so when he demanded your hand in marriage, I thought it was simply his way of being able to say he had rights to the Princess of Albion, his way of showing you off as a trophy. But I see it now, and it terrifies me. He knew you would become Queen. Somehow, he knew it all along. The look in his eyes that day when he asked for you, he knew you would take the throne. He wants the throne. He wants the power. Of course he has intimate interest in you, he is Reaver after all, but I believe he is more obsessed with the thought of having near equal control over all of Albion."

The Queen understood now. Her brother was young and foolish at the time, but he managed to save Albion. For that she was grateful. But the thought of not only being forced to be Reaver's mistress, but also his wife and sharing part of the crown with him…it terrified her. She couldn't speak as her lips trembled, so she let Logan continue to talk.

"I know he will not technically be King…but its close enough. With the power he holds already, he could manage to change Albion drastically anyway. And just…the thought of him _touching_ you in any way…I _swear_ I'll-"

Vanessa slammed into her brother. She had tears streaming down her face as she held tight to his chest, burying her face into his clothing. She was a tender soul, but also extremely tough when the time called for it, but she felt destroyed. She felt as if she were now a slave, an object with no name. She no longer felt like Vanessa, Queen of Albion. She didn't bother to stifle her tears. Just a moment before she had nearly killed her brother, and be assured she would have if he had not allowed her time to calm down from her rage. But now that her anger had died down, fear took hold. She had never been so terrified in all her life.

Logan was startled for a moment, but then he wrapped his arms around his sister, embracing her tightly. He had always been her closest confidante, and the two had such a strong bond. The thought he had possibly jeopardized that relationship pained Logan. The siblings stood for a moment, holding each other. As Vanessa cried, Logan rested his head on hers, rubbing her hair the way he had when she was little. It always calmed her when he did that. The former King fought back his tears for his sister's sake, but he hated nothing more than watching her cry.

"I am so sorry, Vanessa."

The Queen looked up at her brother, her cheeks bright pink and tear-stained. His eyes were sincere, and she suddenly felt horrible for threatening his life when he did everything he could to save her.

"Logan…I-I understand. It was difficult to hear such news at first, but I now see why you did it. I forgive you," Vanessa backed away slightly to wipe her face and compose herself. "If I had been in your place, I would have done the same thing. I'm sure of it. I would gladly give up my own happiness to save the lives of my people. I was being childish to become so angered."

"No you weren't. It's understandable. I just want you to know I wish I could have done anything else."

"Be assured, Logan, I will not conform to the woman Reaver wants. He shall get nothing from me, other than the marriage, but be sure I will keep Albion in check. He will not destroy my country. But, there's one thing that breaks my heart."

Vanessa wiped a tear from her eye, and took a deep breath.

"I am in love, Logan."

Her brother was caught off guard. His sister had never even showed a sign of being in a committed relationship. To him, she was still a little girl. He had to come to terms with the fact that she had now become a woman, and was naturally searching for love. But it was hard for him to grasp. His eyes widened and he felt a mix of happiness and confusion.

"Pray tell, Sister, with whom?"

Vanessa bit her lip slightly and a small smile crept onto her lips. Just the thought of her lover cheered her up from the dark conversation. After a moment's pause, she spoke.

"Lieutenant Ben Finn."

Vanessa watched Logan's expression carefully. He was clearly trying to comprehend the statement. Vanessa had only been in one previous relationship, with a childhood friend, Elliot. During her teen years, the two acted as lovers, but when Logan presented her with the decision to either kill Elliot or a large group of protesters, Vanessa sentenced her lover to death. The choice drove her apart from her brother for a while, and her decision haunted her for months. Elliot had begged her to execute him rather than the dozens of innocent citizens, but she never quite forgave herself. As time went by, she allowed herself to let him go, though she still missed him dearly.

Logan's expression looked stern, almost as if he disapproved. Vanessa knew her brother and Ben had never been too fond of one another. Then he began to smile, and a light laugh escaped his mouth.

"Dear sister, out of all the fine men in Albion, you prefer the poor, unkempt, soldier?" Logan joked, and even Vanessa giggled a little. The two most important men in her life sure loved to pick at one another. "I must admit, even if I do not quite…_favour _him, he is a respectable man when he is around you. Why have you kept this secret?"

"It was no person's concern. Why bother stirring up a fuss in Albion when we were fine keeping it between us. I'm sorry you had to find out this way, Logan."

The light tone the conversation had taken when the two began speaking of Ben was fading away. It was sinking in to the both of them that Vanessa's romance was going to cause a problem. How could she go through with Reaver's deal if she had another love?

"How serious are the two of you, Vanessa?"

Logan, a concern in his voice, watched the smile fade form his sister's face, and she looked toward the floor.

"Sister, were you planning on marrying Ben Finn?"

Vanessa wiped her eyes, and looked to Logan, a bittersweet smile creeping onto her lips. "We were…we were talking about it. We wanted to, but we wanted to wait until the time was right…but it seems that now…"

Logan rubbed his forehead, sighing. "Sister…I, I had no idea."

"No, Logan, its fine. I didn't tell you, so it came as an utter shock to you. I've heard enough horrid news today and this is just part of that. It's just painful to know that I have to give up someone I truly do love, to fake a relationship with a man I despise."

Vanessa turned to sit back down on the bench. She rested her head in her palms, deep in thought.

"I did try to make this as least-damaging as possible for you," Logan spoke, and his sister looked toward him. "When we struck the deal, he demanded you that day. He would not hear of ay waiting. But I couldn't do that. I couldn't give away my 15-year-old sister to such a man. You were not yet strong, or skilled in any fighting tactics. You surely would have been abused in ways I cannot bare to fathom. I finally convinced him to wait until your twenty-first birthday. "

Vanessa shook her head as her mind imagined what her life would have been like if she had been traded off to Reaver six years ago. Would she still have been a Hero? Would Logan still be King? Would she even still be _living_?

Logan walked to his sister, laying a firm hand on her back as she rested. After some minutes, she rose, wiping her face. She managed to look as if nothing had happened. She masked her pain, forced a smile, and spoke to Logan.

"Well, it's time we return to the ball. There's a certain _tycoon_ I very much need to speak with."

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Note:<span> INTENSE, right? Let me know what you guys think! I really appreciate all of your reviews and PM's, and I try to reply to all of them! The massive amount of feedback I've received is incrdible, and I'm glad you guys are liking it! see, this is my first fanfic, so I might do more when this comes to a close. But i've had people say they liked how I'm handling the characters, and I thank you all for that. I really try to keep them in character while also showing different sides. You surely wouldn't see a crying Logan in the game, but I felt with his relationship with his sister, it would be natural. I just hope you guys agree that I can handle them okay. xD Also, the ones I've talked to know this, but the plot is not what you think. Sorta. Be prepared for twists and such. I don't want it to be just another Fable fanfic...I want to keep you on your toes, not sure what might happen. Its not predictable. I hope, at least. I've also been told I write like a British kid. Cool, I like that compliment. ;3**

**Soooo, please give me feedback. And let me know what you wanna see! If you have any ideas, please tell me, because I'd love to hear them and if you're cool with it, incorporate them in! Thanks, guys. And I'm sorry this note was awful long.**


	4. Northern Downpour

**Author's Note:**** didn't plan to turn out theis chapter so quickly. It was supposed to be much longer. But once I typed the last line, I knew it had to cut off here. So, Im sorry its short! I got a message from a reader that picked up the theme of the story, and I hope you guys picked it up to "Sacrifice." I try to make that as plain as I can, so I hope that's clear. :) **

**Remember that I don't own Panic! at the Disco or Fable or anything. DUH. Violet, out xx**

* * *

><p>4. Northern Downpour<p>

"_If all our life is but a dream fantastic posing greed, then we should feed our jewelry to the sea. For diamonds do appear to be just like broken glass to me. _

After calming from the heated conversation in the War Room, Vanessa and Logan returned to the ball. Logan looked completely normal, his expression like stone. Vanessa had managed to cover up her current emotions and correct her physical features after her crying fit, although her cheeks were still pink. The siblings remained silent as Vanessa lead the way back to her party.

Once in the ornately decorated throne room, Vanessa halted, looking around. Logan nodded to her, and stalked off into the crowd. The drunken party guests were fumbling around their Queen, barely noticing who she truly was, which suited her quite fine. Vanessa searched the crowd, and finally found her brother speaking with Reaver. She was glad he was with him, for she could not bear to face the man alone. On her way toward the two, Vanessa stopped by the marvelous table of food and drink. She took a goblet of wine and raised it to her lips. At this point, she'd lost nearly everything, so why bother keeping a pure appearance any longer?

Before the liquid could even saturate her lips, she shuddered, quickly placing the goblet back down. She couldn't lose her own self over this matter. The young Queen was determined to remain as true to herself as possible; she would never let Reaver change her.

When Vanessa reached the two conversing men, she paused. They were mumbling lowly, her ears not able to comprehend their words. Reaver, over-enthused as always, was the first to speak to her.

"Ah, my dear! I was afraid you had disappeared for the night! How _splendid_ to see you again."

Vanessa's skin became hot. She was still furious, though now her rage was directed toward the tycoon. "Reaver, please spare us the enthusiasm. My brother has spoken with me…on a most interesting subject."

Logan's eyes were directly on his sister's, paying close attention to her. If she were to lose her temper, she could cause a scene with her Hero abilities. But she was a conservative Queen, able to handle herself well in confrontation. Vanessa half-expected Reaver to become angered with her for cutting him off short, but instead, the corners of his mouth curved upwards into a devilish smile.

"So your dear brother has informed you of our _deal,_hmm?" Reaver's eyes glinted deviously as he stared at Vanessa. She felt sick just having the conversation with him. Logan's gloved hand took hold of hers, and he rubbed it gently. He always did that to comfort her. The gesture was loving and kind, and Vanessa deeply appreciated her brother for calming her in this time of need.

But she couldn't speak. Her heart was no longer racing and she had regained all her composure, but she lacked the nerve to confront Reaver. She couldn't do it, not now. She had to come to terms with it herself first. It made her feel like a coward, but she needed time to adjust.

"Reaver, I do think it is time you leave," Vanessa spoke, her soft voice collected and slightly stern. Her lips pursed as she returned Reaver's stare. It made her skin crawl, but she wanted to show her dominance.

"I beg your _pardon_?" Reaver looked surprised, his smile growing.

"You are no longer welcome at this ball."

Logan and Vanessa stared daggers into Reaver's eyes. There was no mistaking that they were siblings. They remained firm, like true royalty. Even Reaver could tell there would be no persuading them with his words. Still, he would try.

"But my dear, you say this after learning of what I've _done_ for you? Why, you should be _thanking_ me. What a way to treat your—"

"Reaver, you have heard my sister's request, and with her as your Queen, you will obey her. Now, go. Or would you rather be escorted out by the guards?" Logan stepped closer to the tycoon, defending his sister. Vanessa was thankful for her brother. She watched Reaver's smile fade quickly and he tapped his cane onto the ground twice.

"Well, it seems I shall be going. But I am sure I will be seeing you soon, hmm, _my Queen_?" The emphasis on the last two words frightened Vanessa. She suddenly trembled, and knew Reaver had said it for the sole purpose of causing her pain. It almost seemed as if he was warning her. His emerald eyes glared at Vanessa as he faked a last smile, though it seemed sadistic to her.

"Tatty-bye!"

And just like that, the devilish man had disappeared. Vanessa's eyes were wide. She had specifically avoided a conversation with Reaver to save her more emotional distress, but with just two words and an expression, he had said more than words could allow. She was struck with fear, realizing what he was truly capable of.

"_My Queen."_

When anyone else said that phrase, it pleased Vanessa. It made her feel regal and powerful. But Reaver had always refused to treat her as a superior. He always used phrases such as "my dear" to show a false intimacy with Vanessa, and she despised it. But when he finally used the proper term to speak to her…it caused a terror in her she never thought possible.

Logan turned to her, and noticed her expression. "Vanessa, I know that was difficult…"

"I had no idea just how devious he was. I dread actually speaking with him. I just…"

All Vanessa wanted to do was find Ben Finn and find comfort in him. She scanned the crowd of guests, hoping to find her soldier. Perhaps Logan knew what she was doing, for he began to look around as well. After a few moments of searching, Vanessa gave up. He had left, probably assuming she had abandoned him.

"Logan, I do believe it is time I retire," Vanessa turned to her brother.

"Leaving your own party prematurely?" Logan joked, attempting to cheer up his sister.

"I do believe they will get along fine without me," Vanessa laughed, indicating the drunken guests.

"In that case, I shall escort you out. I think it is about time I return to my quarters as well."

Logan let Vanessa hook her slender arm in his and he led her out into the hallway. As the strolled throughout the castle, toward their rooms, Vanessa put her arm back at her side.

"I'm going to miss this, Brother."

Logan stopped and looked at her. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, I'm not your little sister anymore. I'm an adult. Soon, I will be married off, and I will no longer be yours. You're my guardian, Logan. You've always been there for me, more than even Mother and Father."

Vanessa began to walk on, Logan following her. It was true. The former Queen and her husband had not been as actively involved in the children's lives as they would have wished. Their father had passed away from a strange illness when Vanessa was only four, and Logan was ten. In his last two or three years, he could not leave his room because of his sickness. The children were forbidden to see him, for fear they might contract the disease. They hardly remembered him. Their mother had tried to be involved with them, but it was not feasible. She was too busy, and rarely even at the Castle. Logan practically raised Vanessa, and she counted on him for everything. But now, Vanessa feared she was going to lose Logan.

"That is not true, Vanessa, you know that."

"No, Logan, I am right. I am not a young girl anymore. I must lean on my own self for support, not you. I cannot keep acting like a child, as if you are my protector. I am a Hero, a Queen, Logan. Its time I learn to protect myself."

By now, they had reached the door to Vanessa's chamber. She stared at the mahogany door, feeling Logan's dark eyes watching her. He was probably hurt. Vanessa didn't want to hurt her brother, but the time had come for her to grow up. Sure, she had matured enough to take the throne, rule over Albion, and defeat the Darkness. But she relied too much on her sibling.

Logan waited a moment. Then he opened the door, taking his sister by the hand and leading her inside. Vanessa sat on the edge of her magnificent bed and Logan stood beside her. They were quiet, and Vanessa's eyes were filled with sorrow.

"Listen to me, Vanessa,"Logan began, his tone kind yet stern. "It does not matter to me how old either of us get, I will always be your brother. You will always be my little sister. It will always be my duty to protect you, and by Avo I will."

Vanessa smiled, looking up at her brother. She was tired, and he could tell. "Thank you, Logan."

The former King relaxed a little, smiling at his sister. "Here, lie down." Logan pulled back the layers of blankets for Vanessa as she climbed into bed, removing her crown. She was still in her fanciest attire, but she did not care. She was drained of all energy, and was liable to fall asleep at any moment. She was thankful Logan was far too stubborn to listen to her pleas for independence. Logan pulled the navy blue blankets up around his sister's face, noticing her dropping eyelids.

"I'm sorry, Logan. I didn't mean to—"

"Shh, no. No matter what you might believe, I will always been here to comfort you, to protect you. I won't let anyone harm you." Logan gently moved a stray hair from Vanessa's face. He bent down and kissed her forehead.

"I love you, Sister. Happy birthday."

Vanessa had fallen into sleep, her mouth still slightly smiling at her brother as her breathing became heavy. Logan smiled at his young sibling. She truly was a Hero. He knew he was never meant to rule Albion, the throne always belonged to Vanessa. She was benevolent, kind, and strong. It amazed him to watch her sleep. She had grown so quickly. She was now a beautiful young woman, and he couldn't be more proud of her. She was the one person he could truly be himself with.

And he had ruined her life.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>** See, nice line to end with, hmm? ;) What do you guys think so far? Without reviews and private messages telling me what you think, I get discouraged. Saaad. So let me know your opinions else I might get tired of writing. THREATS. Haha. :D I really appreciate that you guys like the realtionship between Vanessa and Logan. I really wanted that to be a huge part of the story, because I think they downplay it in the actualy game and i would have loved to see more of the royal siblings. Sooo, review. Please. Or the aliens will get me. xx**


	5. Camisado

**Author's Note: Hey guys, hope you don't mind that I took a week's break! This chapter was intended to be only the very end of what it turned out to be, as well as the whole next chapter. Buuuttt, I felt that way, it shifted too quickly. I thought adding in the seemingly small stuff at the beginning would make the time frame seem more appropriate. So, I apologize for the boring-ness of the beginning. I promise the next chapter will be _different._**

* * *

><p><strong>5. Camisado<strong>

"_You can take the kid out of the fight. You're a regular decorated emergency. The bruises and contusions will remind me what you did when you wake."_

It was well into the morning when Vanessa awoke the following day. Her exhaustion from the previous evening had pulled her into a deep sleep, and surprisingly she had been allowed to indulge in her rest. As she opened her eyes, she noticed the bright sunlight shining in through the massive windows throughout the room. It slightly plagued her mind. Due to her busy schedule, she was almost always awoken at daybreak to carry on with her royal duties. The young Queen tried not to question her extra rest. She wanted to enjoy any miniscule thing she could.

Vanessa rose from her bed, noticing she was still in her magnificent navy blue ball gown from the night before. She had been far too tired to bother changing her clothing before bed, and it slightly embarrassed her. The monarch took a few moments to change into a more practical, yet no less beautiful, crimson dress. After combing her long chestnut hair, she prepared herself to face the day.

Last night had caused her deeper emotional pain than she'd ever felt, next to the death of her parents. She knew she had to face Reaver sooner or later, but today would not be that day. She had to find Ben and speak to him. Was he angry with her for leaving him at the party? How would he react at the tragic news?

But it was already so late, probably near midday already, and the Queen had missed the appointments in the throne room that were supposed to take place this morning. Before anything, she had to sort out her royal duties. Who would allow her to simply sleep through such important matters?

Vanessa wandered through the halls of the castle, being greeted by every servant in the vicinity. The throne room was abandoned other than a few maids who were cleaning the large portraits of past monarchs. Vanessa was slightly confused. Where were the massive amounts of villagers who normally awaited her rulings in the throne room?

Hobson would know what was going on. But as Vanessa began to head to the Treasury, she changed her mind. Hobson was no replacement for Jasper, and she despised him. But now that Jasper worked in The Sanctuary and not in the Castle, Hobson was in charge of her daily activities. The young Queen would much rather find her brother and ask him about the morning.

She headed straight to the War Room. Logan always sat in there to read rather than in the library. Vanessa speculated he felt more comfortable in the War Room since most of his rule was spent in the room. She never questioned it; whatever pleased him was fine by her. Sure enough, when she opened the grand doors, Logan was seated on a bench reading a tiny book.

"Ah, good morning, Sister," Logan looked up from his book, a small smile on his face. He had dark circles under his eyes. He had not slept well.

"Good morning Logan. What is the time?"Vanessa walked to her brother.

"Hmm, nearly noon I do believe. Did you enjoy your sleep?"

"Noon? Already? Ah, Logan, I've missed all of the appointments for the morning hours! Who would let me do such a thing? Shouldn't my ladies in waiting, or Hobson, or someone—"

"Relax, Sister. I told Hobson and the others not to wake you. I also cancelled all of your appointments for the day, to allow you to sleep in. I know how last night was for you, and I figured it was the least I could do," Logan put his book down and gave Vanessa a reassuring pat on her arm.

"Logan…I…thank you," Part of Vanessa felt as if she had let down her citizens by failing to meet with them, but Logan had done her a great favour. He knew she needed a day to herself to recover from the shock of the news, as well as to speak with Ben. She was truly grateful that he understood.

"It is no problem, Vanessa. Now don't waste your day standing in here speaking with me. I'm sure you've got other matters you would like to tend to," He smiled and his eyes showed that he knew Vanessa wanted to find Ben. Who would he be to keep her from such an important conversation?

Vanessa gave a slight curtsy to her brother, and he returned the gesture with a bow. She turned and exited the War Room. Before finding Ben Finn, Vanessa took some time to be alone and reflect on her thoughts, her memories.

Hours went by as the young Queen walked slowly throughout the gardens. The few times she had been alone with her mother, the two of them had walked together in the gardens, looking at the many types of flowers. Her mother had told her stories of her adventures, of her Heroic duties, and Vanessa had always yearned to one day have the same experiences. And she had. There were times she missed her mother, and this was one of them. She wished she was here to comfort her in her time of distress.

Before Vanessa knew it, the afternoon had turned into early evening. It was time to find Ben. She was slightly nervous, but she yearned to be near him. She wanted him to hold her, to kiss her, one last time. She loved him.

Vanessa knew Ben and a few of his soldier comrades practiced sword-fighting in the dueling room in the evenings. Most of the soldiers were skilled with firearms, so they were encouraged to practice dueling with melee weapons.

When she arrived at the practice room, Vanessa could hear the blades meeting each other. She loved to hear that sound, and she even more loved to be fighting herself. As she peered through the cracked door, she saw Ben fighting another soldier. The duel did not last long. Ben's sword was quickly knocked from his hand, his opponent's blade stopping close to Ben's chest.

"A perfect example of why I prefer guns!" Ben laughed as he backed away. His opponent laughed, placing his sword at his side. The two picked at each other as a few other soldiers joined in, teasing Ben about his lack of skill with a sword. Vanessa chuckled lightly, stepping into the room. Instantly her presence was known. It could not be overlooked when she entered a room. Her beauty and demeanor commanded attention.

"If you all will pardon me, I would like to see Lieutenant Ben Finn. I am afraid I have some important matters to discuss with him," The soldiers stared at the Queen in awe then they averted their looks to Ben. They knew Vanessa was a close comrade of Ben's, but to see the beautiful Queen they all dreamed about request Ben's presence was quite incredible for the soldiers. Ben looked surprised as he was caught off-guard, but he gave Vanessa his classic crooked smile. She smiled softly back to Ben. She loved to see him smile.

"Of course, Your Majesty," one of Ben's superiors said, motioning to Ben. After the signal, Ben placed his sword on the rack and followed the Queen out into the hallway. The two shared a moment of simple intimacy, silently looking into each other's eyes. They were used to this form of admiration, since the relationship was kept secret. There were times when the Queen could be alone with Ben, but it was rare, and the couple had learned to communicate through simple gestures such as eye contact.

Vanessa turned, walking down the corridor, while Ben followed. Once the two were a few yards away from the training room, she spoke.

"Ben, I do hope you aren't terribly angry with me about last night. I promise you I did not intend to leave you that way," Vanessa watched Ben carefully, hoping he would forgive her.

Ben laughed, his blue eyes glittering at the Queen. "Your Majesty, there is no need for you to apologize! You went to speak with your brother, and I assume it was something important. I completely understand. I just left after a while. I figured you had retired for the night."

"I came to find you, after you had already gone. I needed to speak with you about something…important. That is why I came to you today, Ben. Please, come with me,"

The two had reached the grand doors to Vanessa's chamber. The young monarch knew that her room would be the only place the two could possibly discuss such matters privately, without the risk of being caught. Plus, if it was the last meeting the two would ever have, Vanessa wanted it to be absolutely special.

Her ivory hand reached out and opened the door, and she led Ben inside. As soon as she shut the door behind them, she noticed Ben's expression.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" Ben was both amused and quizzical. He looked around, admiring the fine furnishings of the Queen's bedchamber. He had never been permitted inside before, so why did she bring him here now? Part of him began to desire his lover, being alone in her own bedroom, but there was an uneasy tension in the air. He knew there was more to this meeting than he knew.

"Ben, there's…there's something I need to talk to you about. Please, sit," Vanessa motioned to a cushioned loveseat, and the two sat down. She wished with everything inside of her that she could spend her time with Ben in a different manner. Oh how she would enjoy a blissful evening walk with him, talking about their adventures and sharing experiences. But instead, the conversation would be much darker, potentially ruining not only their love, but their friendship.

Ben remained quiet for the moment, trying to figure out what was so serious. Vanessa looked at her hands as she sat beside him, attempting to muster the courage to tell him. He took her hand.

"Whatever is troubling you, you can tell me, My Queen," Ben's tone was softer as he spoke gently into her ear. It pained her. He treated her so well, with so much dignity—the complete opposite of Reaver. When he referred to her as "My Queen," he meant it as a term of endearment, a truly loving way for him to show her respect and honour. When Reaver used those words, he mocked her. Vanessa felt a knot in her throat as she compared the two.

"Ben, please, today, call me by my name. We are to that level, you need not be so formal with me any longer," Vanessa had never heard him speak her name, and for this night, their last night, she wanted to hear him say it.

"Then tell me what is worrying you, Vanessa," The mention of her name sent a shiver up Vanessa's spine, in the best way possible. She had never loved him more, and she was glad he finally allowed his guard down. But now she would have to tell him about her arrangement.

"Last night, Ben, Logan told me something…something important. It is hard for me to talk about, but I need to tell you, so please pay close attention," Vanessa took a deep breath, and looked up into Ben's eyes. His face was puzzled and innocent. His scruffy blonde hair was out of place and his eyes sparkled as he looked at his Queen. She continued to speak as he attentively listened. "When Logan assumed the throne, he was young and not ready to be King. He felt as if he didn't belong in the position. Before he even had time to adjust, Theresa, the same blind prophet that visited both me and my mother, came to him. She told him many things, one being that The Crawler was on its way to Albion."

Before Ben could voice his concerns about the supposed first attack from The Crawler, Vanessa continued.

"Sure enough, The Darkness was already taking Aurora, and soon would take all of Albion. Logan admits he was young and inexperienced. He told me he needed to raise a massive amount of gold to raise an Auroran army to fight it off. So…Logan did what he had to do to get that money," Vanessa felt her throat tighten. She was not ready to tell Ben about her arranged relationship, and likely marriage, to Reaver. But she probably would never be ready. She knew it had to be said now, so she swallowed hard, and stared deep into Ben's eyes.

"Ben, Logan consulted Reaver. He was the only one with enough money to fund the army. Reaver was willing to part with his gold…but on only one condition. He made Logan pay a price he…he never could've imagined," She took a final deep breath and held Ben's hand tightly. "Reaver wanted me. He made Logan promise my hand to him."

Ben's eyes widened and his mouth gaped. A few sounds came from his mouth, but he couldn't muster any words. Vanessa bit her lip and closed her eyes tightly to keep herself from tearing up. She couldn't lose it, not again. The two sat quietly for a few seconds as their hands held tightly to one another.

She opened her eyes to look at her soldier. That was it, he wasn't just a soldier. He was _her_ soldier. And no matter what happened, he always would be.

Vanessa prayed silently that he would say something. His silence was agonizing as he sat there, eyes wide. But he still did not speak. Instead, a tear dripped from his bright blue eyes. He tried to stifle it, not wanting to show weakness. But there was no use. As soon as the tear fell onto his clothing, he pulled Vanessa into a deep embrace, holding her tightly as he began to shake. More tears began to seep from his face into Vanessa's hair as he held her close. She had never seen him like this. To see him cry…it tore her heart apart.

She leaned her head into the crook of his neck and allowed herself to weep alongside him.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>** As you can see, its a kind of boring chapter. But it ties into the next one, which will be very eventful. Oh i might as well spill, the next chapter will get pretty steamy. Ooooooh. Also, I thought it'd be a cool idea to see what you guys want to see in this story if I start a Chapter-ly Poll. Because I have most of the plotline figured out, but small details bug me, and I wonder what YOU guys want to see! SO, just send me a message or review giving me feedback anyway, then answer the poll question. And I'll love you forever. I need your help to write stuff you guys will like. Promise me you'll do this? 33**

**Question: Which male character would you rather see interact with The Queen more,why, and in what way? 1. Logan 2. Reaver 3. Ben Finn**

**(Basically, do you want formal conversation, steamy romance, or what? Help me.) Violet, out. xx**


	6. Memories

**Author's Note: ****Welllll, here's the next chapter! Thanks for all your feedback so far, and keep it coming! It inspires me. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>6. Memories<strong>

"_She was the youngest of the family, and the last to be let go when they decided they would try and make it on their own…They were young and independent, and they thought they had it planned. Should have known right from the start you can't predict the end."_

The couple remained that way for some time, holding each other as they cried. Vanessa felt embarrassed. She was the Queen…she was supposed to be the moral backbone for the entire country and its citizens. And here she was, weeping like a small child. But she allowed herself to continue. She could truly be herself with Ben. She needn't hide any aspect of her life, and sharing such an intimate moment with him as this was brought her bittersweet happiness. The monarch was thankful he was willing to open himself up this way to her, to allow himself a moment of weakness to show his true feelings. But it pained her to know the cause of this moment.

After the sobbing subsided, Ben pulled back slightly, pressing his forehead into Vanessa's. One hand still held hers tightly while the other cradled the back of her neck.

"My Qu—Vanessa, please. What exactly will happen?" Ben's hot breath was against her face. Vanessa breathed him in as she looked into his watery eyes.

"It's just as I said, Ben. Logan has promised me to Reaver. Avo, it's as if I am a piece of property," Vanessa closed her eyes as Ben rubbed the back of her head. His adam's apple bobbed as he fought tears.

"But what does that mean? Are you supposed to work for him? Or…"

"No, Ben, it's not like that," Vanessa felt pain at his innocence. He was too afraid to think the worst. "You know Reaver…you know what he's after,"Ben pulled back, shaking his head. "It seems he wants me as…as his mistress. And more than likely…as…as his wife."

Vanessa wanted to avert her eyes. She couldn't bear to watch the pain on Ben's face. But she had to remain strong. His mouth quivered and his face grew red. He was not only sad anymore, now he was also angry.

"He wants to take you as his lover? And…he wants to _marry_ you? He can't _do_ this!" Ben nearly shouted. Vanessa saw the sorrow swimming in his eyes. She took her free hand and held his cheek in it. She leaned in and kissed him lightly on it.

"I know, Ben. Believe me, I know. But there is no way around it. The deal has been made. If I try to get out of it, Reaver is more than likely to kill anyone I love…or even me. I don't know how, but he's _powerful_. He _always_gets what he wants. It just so happens that I am what he desires," Ben shook his head, his hands trembling. "I love you, Ben, I do. But now…"

"This is ruined. He's ruined it all. Vanessa, I wanted to marry you…more than I've ever wanted anything. I thought I'd finally made something of my life. Loving you truly brought out the good man I always knew I could be. I gave up the booze I turned to when I was younger. You made me the man I'd always desired to be. He…he can't take you away from me!" A few tears fell down Ben's cheek again as he poured out his emotions. Vanessa bit down hard on her tongue to keep herself from losing it.

"You're the complete opposite of that man! He's corrupt, Vanessa. You know as well as I that he only wants you to have your body. Imagine how much he would love to say he has lain with the Queen of Albion! I despise that man…he sickens me. I can't bear to think of him touching you…not in the way I have before him," Vanessa blushed slightly. It was true that she had never lain with Ben, as she was still a virgin. She knew Ben was referring to kissing, and she knew he must have felt incredible jealousy to think of Reaver craving what Ben already had.

"Now listen to me, Ben," Vanessa stroked his scruffy hair. "I am a Hero. I know Reaver is quite the gunman, but I can handle myself. Be assured I will not allow him to ever lay a hand on me. I would sooner die. The…the only man I desire is…is…"

Ben pulled Vanessa closer, wrapping his arms around her as he pulled her into a deep kiss. The touch of his mouth against hers made Vanessa forget about Reaver. She felt electrified. She entangled her fingers in his hair as she enjoyed her lover's touch. She wanted to savour every last moment of it. After a few moments, Ben pulled away reluctantly.

"I can't lose you, Vanessa. Let's…let's get married. It could work! If we did it today, secretly, you could simply tell Reaver that you didn't know of his arrangement! He could not argue then!" Ben smiled widely as his eyes continued to water.

"Oh Ben…He knows that I know. I spoke with him briefly last night. I wish, with all of my heart, that we could wed. I love you, Ben. I want to spend my life with _you_…not that sick bastard,"

"Dammit all, I just can't stand for this! I've got to stop him!" Ben moved as if he would stand up, but Vanessa gripped him tightly.

"Benjamin Finn, if you go after him you will surely die by his hand. I could never live knowing you perished due to me. That…that is why I must break off all ties with you. Reaver is controlling. If he does intend for me to be his…wife," the word made Vanessa sick to her stomach, "then he will surely kill you if he believes we are in any way infatuated. I want you alive, Ben. Even if I cannot see you. I want to know you are alive…and maybe you'll even meet someone—"

"Don't you speak a word of that. I have no interest with any other women. I will first live my life alone if I cannot live it with you," Vanessa felt a pang in her heart. She wanted him to be happy, but he was more concerned about her. The Queen knew she must sacrifice herself to save those around her, and as unhappy as she was with it, she knew she had to do it.

"I am so sorry, Ben," Vanessa embraced Ben and the two held each other close. She never wanted to let go.

"Vanessa…I know you are a strong fighter, but I can't help but keep worrying. What if you can't fight him off? All of bloody Albion knows what a sick bastard he is, and he's cunning. That's what's horrifying. If he wants you, there…there might not be anything you can do to hold him back. Or…or what if you don't _want _to?" Ben's voice shook. He clearly didn't want to think this way, but he had a point. It made Vanessa stop dead. What if he was right?

Could she really fight him off, physically? Reaver was smart, more than smart. He was a cunning deviant. Reaver was not only just skiled with firearms, but he was no doubt talented in other forms of combat. Vanessa's eyes grew wide as she became more and more afraid. Would he really use that type of force to coerce her into doing what he wants? Yes, she was sure of it now. She had been mistaken to underestimate him. She was a Hero, a master of Strength, Skill, and Will. But Reaver was a cynical and sadistic man, a mastermind even. He would use whatever means necessary to gain what he desired. Even if he must use force.

But the last part of Ben's statement is what worried her the most. Why in the world would Ben even entertain the thought that she would winningly give in to Reaver? Did he really think she was of the same ignorant mind that all the other women in Albion were? She despised everything about the man and didn't understand why women threw themselves at him. She didn't care about the rumours of his more-than-talented performance in intimate situations…the Queen had no intentions of ever discovering if these rumours were true. She could surely resist his supposed "charms," but could she resist his violent, physical threats?

"Oh Avo, no. Ben, I…I hadn't even thought of that. Be assured I would never willingly allow him such a thing, but what if he is stronger than me? He wouldn't kill me off, not that easily. He obviously wants me for something, and I know, more than anything else, that he will be sure to get what he wants. I just can't bear to think about it," Vanessa blinked rapidly to stop any tears. Ben stroked her cheek gently, causing her to suddenly change the topic.

"Ben…I love you. If that man intends to bed me, I cannot live with myself knowing he will be my first. Please, Ben, would…" Vanessa's voice was a faint whisper and Ben kissed her lightly to shush her.

"My Queen, Vanessa, you need not even ask about such a thing," He kissed her again, this time quicker and harder. "I love you dearly, and I would be more than honoured. I have wanted this for a long time, Vanessa."

"If this is the last time we ever speak privately, I want to truly make the most of it. I want to remember this for the rest of my life. I only wish this didn't have to be a farewell."

"You know it's no secret I've been with many women in the past Vanessa, but know I have never loved one the way I love you. I…I just…"

Ben pulled Vanessa in for a passionate kiss. She was in ecstasy. The touch of her lover…it allowed her one moment of escape from her problems. She wrapped her arms around his head as they kissed, slowly building. Before Vanessa could even catch her breath, Ben had swept her up into his strong arms. He was a soldier, and a strong one at that. He cradled her in his arms as he stood, still not retreating from her lips. Vanessa was feeling dizzy, but in the best way possible. She felt herself laid gently onto her own bed, and her heart rate quickened. Ben was standing above her, apart from her for now, and they watched each other carefully. Her eyes, full of love and desire, spoke volumes to him, and he leaned down over her, pulling her face to his to kiss her one again.

She grabbed his uniform, pulling him onto the bed, where he hovered over her. He cradled her face as they kissed, and slowly she allowed his tongue entrance into her mouth. Ben was all she had ever wanted, and she had never felt as happy as she was in this instant.

Ever so slowly, their actions began to heat up. Ben's hands began to roam the Queen's beautiful body. Vanessa allowed deeper and deeper kisses. The two had never felt so impossibly connected. As they shed their many layers of clothing, their passion and desire heightened, making the two crave each other as they never had before. As Ben's soft lips trailed loving kisses all over Vanessa's figure, she felt ultimate bliss. If she had her way, the night would never end. But she knew morning would be coming all too soon, and the lovers would have to part ways forever. She tried her best to forget that detail and enjoy the moment, being the first time she had lain with a man.

Ben was careful to be gentle to his Queen, as to not harm her. Every few moments, he would lean into the crevice of her neck and tell her how much he loved her. The pleasure was immense, leaving Vanessa as well as Ben more than satisfied. Finally, Ben Finn laid down beside the Queen, both of them happily out of breath. He pulled her close, holding her tightly against him. He nudged her face as her eyes became glassy. He knew exactly what she was thinking of, and he tried to enjoy every second. Vanessa quickly forced her lips onto Ben's once more, as they lay peacefully. She wanted to be sure to remember every single detail about him. His feel, his smell, his taste…she wanted to be sure she would never forget it in the years to come.

Vanessa tried to fight her exhaustion with her passion, continuing the deep kisses as long as she could. But eventually, even Ben realized how tired she was from the night. He pulled back from her, whispering sweet nothings into her ear. His hot breath tickled her, and she drifted off into a heavenly, blissful sleep as he wound his arms around her.

But morning came all too quickly.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>**Steamy. Well, not too much. I kept the details to a minimum, and before I get complaints, just know it was for a reason. A reason you guys won't know until a later chapter. Probably the chapter "Always." The question I have for you guys today to answer in feedback isss: _The whole reason I started writing this was because when I listened to "Trade Mistakes" by Panic! at the Disco, I instantly imagined the content of what will be the "Trade Mistakes" chapter...and I just had to start writing. So my question is, what do you think the "Trade Mistakes" chapter will be? _**

**Who knows, I might get some new ideas. ;) xx**

**Oh yeah...Reaver makes his real _debut_ in the next chapter. WOAH.**


End file.
